


Неколебимое что-то там

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Жизнь маленького Берти нарушена трагической потерей, но, как ей и положено, продолжается, и с ним приключаются маленькие и большие неприятности, нечаянные радости и беды. Иногда сквозь тучи проглядывает солнце, иногда кажется, что, кроме туч, ничего нет и не будет. И неизвестно, справился бы он без преданного союзника и друга.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Неколебимое что-то там

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **hue of pear** за чудесную иллюстрацию!

Знаете это чувство, когда смотрите на девушку своей мечты и видите перед собой ту, единственную? Вернее, когда смотрите на ту, единственную, и видите девушку своей мечты? Короче, смотрите на одно и видите другое? В общем, я смотрел на Барбару Свитботтом и понимал, что вот оно, то есть, вот она ― судьба в её самом что ни на есть телесном воплощении.

― Свити! ― выпалил я, грохаясь на колено. ― Свити! Мы знакомы уже целую неделю, и за всё это время я не видел более прелестной девушки! Чего ходить вокруг да около, выходи за меня, старушка! Проще говоря, будь моей женой!

― О, Берти! ― мелодично прощебетала судьба нежными губками Барбары Свитботтом. ― О, Берти, кукушоночек мой, я согласна!

Стоп. Я чего-то разогнался. Как рысак, которому ещё не дали старт, а он уже строчит к финишу. Так что давайте, я немного закушу удила… или это не тот случай, когда полагается ими закусывать? Неважно. Начну с самого начала.

***

Я прятался за диваном. Я охотно бы вылез наружу, туда, где родители, смеясь, дурачась и перепутываясь руками, дружно наяривали на рояле. Мне хотелось устроиться ближе, а лучше ― самому поучаствовать в веселье. Правда, играть я тогда толком не умел. Но я отвлёкся. Я прятался за диваном, потому что на часах натикало многовато для моих тогдашних семи лет и я должен был уже давно спать. Собственно, все в доме как раз и думали, что я сплю. Няня Смит уложила меня в постель, прочитала главу из книжки про похождения неугомонного кролика, обиравшего фермерские огороды, и, решив, что я дрыхну, потушила свет и отправилась по своим делам. А я выскользнул из кровати и тайком прокрался на первый этаж, откуда доносились «Сказки Венского леса». Тогда я ещё не знал, как называется этот вальс.

Вначале я не собирался прятаться за диваном. План был подслушивать у двери, но так вышло, что меня обнаружил папин камердинер Дживс. Он был высокий, большой, строгий и важный. Он не казался мне злым или внушающим страх, но трепет, пожалуй, наводил. А ещё он умел передвигаться бесшумно, хитрым образом проплывать над полом, не касаясь его, словно какая-нибудь фея из сказок, которыми фаршировала меня няня.

― Прошу меня извинить, мастер Бертрам, ― тихо произнёс Дживс, внезапно соткавшись из окружающей темноты, ― но в это время суток вам рекомендовано находиться в постели. Если позволите, я провожу вас.

Пришлось покориться обстоятельствам. Но как только он помог мне улечься и умерцал, я, выждав для верности несколько длинных минут, прежним маршрутом, применяя все мыслимые меры предосторожности: идя на цыпочках, замирая перед каждым поворотом, аккуратно высовывая голову и оглядывая, свободен ли путь, вернулся к двери, из-за которой звучала музыка. Дверь была не заперта. Я заглянул в щель ― родители были увлечены игрой, и я незаметно скользнул внутрь и спрятался за диваном.

Наверное, у меня в голове всё слиплось, как лежалые леденцы в жестяной банке. Не могли же отец с матерью играть только «Сказки Венского леса»? Там игры-то всего ничего. Наверняка было что-то ещё. Но в башке отпечаталось именно это. Помню вдобавок, что папа ещё и насвистывал мелодию, он это здорово умел. Я подглядывал из-за края дивана, жаворонки рассекали в небесах, улитки вытанцовывали чуть ниже, на маме было розовое платье ― это я помню точно: перед тем как отправить меня с няней в постель, она в нём гуляла по саду, я протянул ей Френсиса, нашего кота, а Френсис имел привычку выпускать когти. Он порвал какие-то рюшечки, и мама меня выбранила. Она как-то необидно умела бранить, не то что тётя Агата. Мама говорила: «Ах ты, шалун!» или: «Маленький озорник!» А послушать тётку, так я с колыбели был проклятием рода человеческого, самому сатане у меня учиться и учиться. Дорого бы я дал, чтобы мама выбранила меня снова…

Так вот. Я прятался за диваном, звучали «Сказки Венского леса», а может, и не они. А дальше память, как тот страус, который прячет голову в песок. Я даже не помню, вошли грабители через дверь или через французское окно. Кажется, их было двое, они очень торопились, и я не понял, что это за люди и что вообще происходит. Помню только, что перепугался. Вжался в заднюю стенку дивана и не рисковал высовываться. Раздались оглушительные щелчки и одновременно ― звук лопнувшей фортепианной струны ― он был гораздо громче и страшнее, ― потом папин крик, через мгновение снова щелчки, высокий, выворачивающий душу стон, резкий шёпот: «Скорей, скорей!», краткое крысиное шебуршание, топот убегающих ног, топот вбегающих ног, крики, оханье, визг, от которого у меня зазвенело в ушах. Я спрятал лицо в ладонях, трясся от ужаса и боялся пикнуть. «Я вызвал врача и полицию», ― подрагивающий голос Дживса. Что могло заставить голос Дживса подрагивать? Апокалипсис? Армагеддон? Судя по названиям, и то и другое было чем-то довольно жутким. Но даже на пару они вряд ли сумели бы настолько пронять Дживса. То, что произошло в гостиной, было намного хуже.

Время шло, я гадал, почему не слышно больше мамы и папы, и придумывал объяснения, одно невероятнее другого. В гостиной плакали служанки, рыдала миссис Макинтош ― наша экономка, причитала Бейли ― мамина личная горничная, тихо и как-то потерянно объяснялся с какими-то незнакомцами Дживс. Он обращался к ним «доктор», «констебль» и «сержант».

При упоминании слова «доктор» я обрадовался. Ужасный стон не выходил у меня из головы. Но раз доктор тут, значит, он всех вылечит. Когда я простывал, мама всегда приглашала доктора О’Брайена, тот давал мне сладкую микстуру, и через два-три дня всё проходило. Сейчас доктор даст маме и папе сладкую микстуру…

«…Время смерти…» ― дальше прозвучало что-то ещё, но я не понял. Возможно, я провалился в сон, возможно, в обморок. Меня отыскал Дживс. Когда я очнулся, он стоял передо мной на коленях и касался ладонью виска.

― Мастер Бертрам, вот вы где, ― проговорил он с необычной для такой чопорной персоны нежностью и поднял меня на руки.

Я заметил, что щёки его странно белые, а глаза, наоборот, красные. Это подтверждало, что недавний кошмар не приснился мне, и я, обхватив Дживса за шею, зарыдал. Но я так устал и так натерпелся, что слёз не было, меня только трясло. Прижимая к себе и прикрывая мне голову рукой ― как сейчас понимаю, для того чтобы не дать увидеть брызги крови ― Дживс быстро миновал гостиную, плечом закрыл за собой дверь и с тревогой заглянул мне в лицо.

― Вы видели, как… ― он осёкся.

Я замотал головой:  
― Только слышал.

Новый приступ бесслёзных рыданий скрутил меня, и я повис на Дживсе бессильной содрогающейся тряпочкой. Если тряпочки содрогаются.

― Простите меня, ― с глубочайшим раскаянием выдавил он, и огромная рука принялась неумело гладить меня по спине.

Помню, как мы шли по тускло освещённым коридорам. Наш дом не был особенно велик ― обычный сельский коттедж, но в моей памяти мы шли и шли, и шли. Дживс шёл, а я трясся, прижавшись к его груди. Он принёс меня в детскую, уговорил выпить воды, переодел ― сперва я хотел умолчать, но раз уж решил удариться в воспоминания, сознаюсь, что повод для этого был ― и приготовил ванну.

― А где няня Смит? ― спросил я, когда зубы перестали стучать. ― Почему вместо неё ты?

На самом деле я хотел спросить про другое. Как в прекрасном, великолепном мире могла случиться такая чудовищная вещь? Почему всё так несправедливо? Почему мамы с папой больше нет? Почему я остался сиротой? Ведь я был совершенно уверен, что родители, такие красивые и молодые, доживут до ста лет, а маленькие сиротки встречаются только в грустных сказках. Но если бы я всё это проговорил, я бы снова разрыдался, поэтому, приняв от Дживса жёлтого резинового утёнка, задал безобидный вопрос про няню.

― У мисс Смит случился нервный срыв, врач дал ей лекарство и теперь она спит. Другие слуги тоже уже легли. Я заглянул в детскую убедиться, что шум не разбудил вас, и обнаружил, что вас нет. Вспомнив о нашей встрече возле дверей гостиной, я предположил, что вы снова вернулись туда… ― Я заметил, что теперь, когда он не держал меня, его руки дрожали. ― …К величайшему счастью, мастер Бертрам, вы живы и вас не похитили. 

Его слова показались мне глупыми: какая разница, что со мной, если родителей больше нет? Но горячая ванна и усталость сделали своё дело: я клевал носом и уже ни заплакать, ни возразить толком не мог. Дживс вытащил меня, обсушил, упаковал в пижаму ― в семь лет я уже одевался сам, но в тот момент силы совершенно покинули меня, Дживсу даже пришлось нести меня до кровати.

― Может быть, вы желаете чего-нибудь? ― спросил он, подоткнув одеяло. ― Какао, печенья, конфет?

В другое время я бы удивился. Кто угодно в доме мог баловать меня сладостями: мама, папа, старшая сестра, пока не вышла замуж и не переехала в Индию; миссис Макинтош, миссис Арчер ― наша кухарка, няня Смит, мамина личная горничная Бейли, но только не Дживс. К тому же, сладости ночью! Но я не удивился, только еле-еле помотал головой. Когда же Дживс, пожелав спокойной ночи, поднялся, чтобы уйти, меня словно током шандарахнуло.

― Дживс! ― пропищал я испуганно. ― Пожалуйста, проверь: окна закрыты?

Он догадался, что со мной. Подёргал окна, чтобы я убедился, что никто с той стороны не ворвётся, запер на замок дверь и поставил возле кровати стул.

― Я прослежу, чтобы никто не вошёл. Спокойной ночи, мастер Бертрам.

Наверное, кто-то назовёт это эгоизмом ― то, что я позволил бедному малому, у которого тоже был не самый лёгкий день, всю ночь просидеть на стуле, не сомкнув глаз, ― и будет прав. Хотя в семь лет я и слова-то такого не знал: «эгоизм». Но, честное слово, если бы не Дживс, я бы чокнулся. Каждый раз, когда я просыпался от собственного вопля, его негромкий голос, его большая ладонь на моей взмокшей макушке, протянутый им стакан воды приводили меня в чувство, и, сжимая его сильную руку, я снова проваливался в сон.

На следующее утро, ещё пока я спал, примчалась тётя Далия. Сразу после завтрака, к которому я не притронулся, мне дали попрощаться с родителями. Я очень боялся увидеть раны и кровь, но не увидел ни того, ни другого. На них была другая, не вчерашняя одежда, а на лицах не было ужаса и боли, не было даже смертельной бледности, как на щеках Дживса, когда тот отыскал меня за диваном. Только гораздо позже я узнал, что есть специальные люди, которые гримируют мёртвых, чтобы это утешало живых. Я не утешился, наоборот, меня прорвало фонтаном, тётя тоже не церемонилась, и мы долго ревели в объятиях друг дружки. После чего меня отпоили водой, есть я наотрез отказался, и Дживс повёз меня вместе с няней Смит в поместье тёти Далии, сама же тётя осталась в коттедже. Сейчас я понимаю, что она должна была распорядиться похоронами, а мне решили от греха подальше скорее переменить обстановку. Наверняка Дживс поведал тёте и про мои задиванные похождения, и про оконную паранойю, и про ночные завывания. Я за это на него не в обиде. Забегая вперёд, скажу, что смена обстановки на меня и правда подействовала и спал я уже не так беспокойно, тем более что упросил няню ночевать со мной в детской.

В Бринкли-Корте мне было хорошо. Ты, читатель, наверное, подумал сейчас, что я ужасно чёрствый ― у меня погибли родители, а я смею писать, что мне было хорошо. Понимаешь, мне было хорошо не больше, чем может быть хорошо ребёнку, только что потерявшему маму и папу: я всё время плакал, целовал семейную фотографию и фантазировал, как стреляю в грабителей из большого ружья. Но окружающие были ко мне так добры, что даже через пелену горя я не мог этого не заметить. Моя сестра Анджела, няня Смит, слуги Бринкли-Корта… Даже дядя Том, который в обычное время сухарь сухарём и печётся только о финансах, коллекции серебра и предстоящем меню, развлекал меня сценками из жизни серебряных молочников и водил за руку на кухню, где мы втроём: он, Анатоль и я обсуждали подробно каждое готовящееся блюдо.

Дживс, выгрузив наши с няней вещи, почти сразу же поехал обратно. Наверняка в связи с похоронами была куча дел, и тёте Далии требовалась его помощь. Представляю, каким уставшим он был, ведь до самого моего пробуждения в районе полудня он честно охранял мой сон. Я думал сначала, что он, как и няня, останется со мной в Бринкли-Корте, и очень расстроился, узнав, что это не так. Помнится, я выяснил это на середине дороги и вторую половину пути дулся, считая себя втройне брошенным и несчастным. Няня, как могла, меня утешала: читала книжку, напевала песенки, тормошила; Дживс выглядел бледным и виноватым. Тогда я плохо понимал, что он ― лицо подневольное и не может сам решать, ехать ему или оставаться. Но если я и страдал от недостатка здравого смысла, то не жаловался на недостаток воображения. Когда схлынула первая волна родственных объятий, я опомнился и метнулся в гараж. Просто, когда Анджела стискивала меня в сестринской хватке и сочувственно похлопывала по спине, я подумал о Дживсе, о том, как он заботился обо мне, а я даже не сказал ему «спасибо» и не попрощался. Мне стало ужасно стыдно. Он уже выезжал из ворот гаража, когда я кинулся наперерез автомобилю. Взвизгнули тормоза. К моему великому счастью, несмотря на бессонную ночь, реакция у Дживса сработала на отлично. Ещё белее, чем был, он вышел из автомобиля. Я бросился ему на шею.

― Мастер Бертрам, ― укоризненно проговорил он, неловко обнимая меня. ― Пожалуйста, никогда так больше не делайте.

Так вот. В Бринкли-Корте мне было хорошо. Няня Смит, и так очень добрая, стала просто-таки ангельски доброй и позволяла мне всё. Я мог завтракать в своей комнате, крошить на кровать печенье, пропускать дневной сон, затаскивать в постель тётиного кота. Она согласна была читать книжки, пока мне не надоест, гладить меня по голове, пока я не засыпал, и болтать со мной допоздна, несмотря на темноту за окном. Анджела подарила мне половину своих игрушек. Я не умел играть в куклы, о чём ей и заявил, а она сказала, что это просто, и даже я смогу научиться. Тётя Далия, вернувшись в Бринкли, часто сажала меня на колени и громовым голосом рассказывала охотничьи истории из своей богатой событиями биографии, над которыми сама же и смеялась, да так, что звенели и раскачивались люстры. Листала вместе со мной альбомы с фотографиями её любимых собак или брала на псарню, и я играл там со смешными лохматыми щенками. Анатоль готовил всё моё самое любимое. В карманах не переводились конфеты и сладости. Каждая встреченная в коридоре служанка украдкой совала печенье или леденец, трепала по вихрам, чмокала в щёку или крепко прижимала к накрахмаленному переднику.

Но длилось это недолго. Не больше месяца. Как я узнал значительно позже, состоялся суд и моим опекуном назначили тётю Агату. Терпеть не могу судей. Хороший человек ни за что не станет судьёй. Джентльменом, камердинером ― запросто. Ну, или поваром, портье или лифтёром. Но судьёй ― никогда. В общем, меня перевезли в Вулэм-Черси, причём перевезли одного, без няни Смит, ― я должен был отправляться в школу, и няня, по мнению тёти Агаты, такому большому мальчику была не нужна.

Помню, как мы прощались. Няня плакала, а я вообще ревел так, словно второй раз потерял родителей. 

Опять я тороплюсь. А ведь я не упомянул, что перед переездом к ужасной тёте в последний раз посетил «Ивовый коттедж», тот дом, где провёл детство с мамой и папой. Особняк выставили на продажу, слуги дорабатывали перед увольнением последние дни, лихорадочно придавая лоск полировке, стирая шторы, надраивая серебро и натирая полы. Тётя Далия, побоявшаяся брать меня на похороны, теперь решила, что я достаточно оклемался и не ударюсь в истерику, и попросила Дживса заехать за мной в Бринкли, чтобы я мог попрощаться со слугами и, если почувствую себя готовым, навестить могилу родителей.

Читатель, выросший в Соединённых Штатах или в какой-нибудь Папуа ― Новой Гвинее, может удивиться, с какой стати мне могло понадобиться прощаться со слугами. Дело в том, что в те времена у нас в Англии, а особенно в «Ивовом коттедже», слуги становились частью семьи. На кухне с кухаркою или в комнате экономки я проводил не меньше времени, чем с мамой и папой, и то, что я больше никого из них не увижу, повергало меня в глубокую грусть. Но я старался не выказывать перед Дживсом слабость. Последние дни в Бринкли я много размышлял над тем, что надо быть сильным и мужественным, как те Вустеры, которые сражались при Гастингсе или где-то там ещё. Поэтому всю дорогу я крепился, только слегка шмыгал носом и кусал губы, а разревелся только при виде выбежавших навстречу миссис Макинтош, миссис Арчер, Бейли, Мэри, Вайолет, Джинни и Энн. Меня бросились обнимать, потом проводили на кухню, где меня одного ожидал грандиозный обед из примерно миллиона самых любимых блюд. Тогда я ничему не удивился, а сейчас понимаю, на какую неизмеримую уступку пошёл ревнитель приличий Дживс, допустив, чтобы молодого мастера Бертрама накормили на кухне, а не в столовой. В столовой, где я привык обедать с мамой и папой, мне было бы точно не до еды. Я бы запрудил слезами паркет, не говоря уже о тарелке. Словом, благодаря мудрости Дживса, паркет был спасён, но всё равно я нарыдался вволю. Конечно, это не было истерикой, я был мужественным и держал себя в руках, и я позвонил по телефону тёте Далии и выпросил разрешение остаться в коттедже на ночь. Понятно, почему ― мне хотелось оттянуть расставание, но я не подумал о том, каково мне будет ещё раз переночевать в доме, где убили моих родителей.

Няня Смит осталась в Бринкли, потому что предполагалось, что я быстро смотаюсь туда-сюда и вернусь в поместье тёти Далии ещё до заката. Уговорив любимую родственницу позволить мне провести ночь в «Ивовом коттедже», я как-то не поразмыслил о последствиях. А последствия были таковы, что мне предстояло одному, без няни, до самого утра оставаться в незащищённой детской, куда в любую минуту могли нагрянуть безжалостные убийцы. В Бринкли-Корте меня не мучили страхи. Я очень грустил по родителям, просыпался в слезах, когда мне снились события той ужасной ночи, но я не беспокоился, закрыты ли засовы и заперты ли замки. Другое дело здесь. По мере приближения вечера мне делалось всё тревожней, когда же на кухне кто-то включил радио и заиграли «Сказки венского леса», я не выдержал и, схватив в охапку Френсиса, бросился на чердак.

Я дрожал, забившись в недра огромного старинного буфета, когда меня отыскал Дживс. Френсис к тому моменту давно меня покинул, порвав на прощание рубашку. Френсис был суровым парнем и ненавидел телячьи нежности.

Так вот. Дверца буфета приоткрылась, и передо мной предстала монументальная фигура Дживса. При виде меня его синие глаза просияли.

― Хороший выбор, мастер Бертрам. Отличный буфет, вместительный и прочный, работа ливерпульских мастеров, середина прошлого века, ― одобрительно произнёс он.

― Спасибо, Дживс.

― Если позволите, я отвезу вас в Бринкли-Корт, пока ещё не стемнело, ― предложил он.

Несмотря на то, что я всё ещё, дрожа, сидел во внутренностях старого буфета, я почувствовал, что согласиться на его предложение ― хотя оно и казалось мне в ту секунду пределом мечты ― значило дать слабину.

― Нет, Дживс, спасибо, ― пролепетал я.

― Может быть, вы хотите, чтобы я остался с вами в детской на ночь?

― Да! ― Я с радостью ухватился за эту идею. ― Если тебе, конечно, не трудно… Тебе не обязательно меня охранять! Я не хочу, чтобы ты не выспался, ― поспешно добавил я. ― Ты можешь перетащить свою кровать.

― Очень хорошо, мастер Бертрам, ― ответил он с улыбкой, подавая мне руку. ― А теперь, полагаю, вы можете покинуть буфет. Позвольте, я помогу вам.

Ночью я спал спокойно. Просыпался всего пару раз, но величественный силуэт Дживса, похрапывающего на соседней кровати, мгновенно внушал мне уверенность в том, что пережитый ужас никогда не повторится. Тот опыт был кошмарной, но нелепой случайностью. Разломанный на куски светлый и радостный мир непременно починится и станет таким, как прежде.

Читателю, взращённому на детективах, наверное, давно уже стало скучно. И, если он до сих пор не бросил читать, то несомненно задаётся вопросами: кто же были эти грабители, что они украли и украли ли, поймали ли их доблестные полицейские или не поймали, или то были не полицейские, а гениальные частные сыщики? И как продвигалось расследование, и заходило ли оно в тупик, и курил ли следователь трубку, и колол ли он раствор кокаина в узкие голубоватые вены, и беспокоила ли его спутника полученная в Афганистане рана? Честно отвечу тебе, читатель, если ты жаждешь бросить вызов своему интеллекту или взыскуешь щекочущих воображение деталей, ты достал с полки не ту книжку. Если я и думал о грабителях, то это было частью уже упомянутых мной фантазий про большое громко бухающее ружьё или поводом спрятаться в буфет. Про подробности ограбления я, если что-то и слышал случайно, то не склеивал в общую картину. Лишь гораздо позже, расспросив тётю Далию, я узнал, что эти сволочи сняли с мамы украшения, а с отца ― булавку и запонки. По драгоценностям их и сумели найти. Дживс обошёл всех владельцев ломбардов и скупщиков сколько-нибудь ценного, оставил описание украденного и от имени тёти Далии пообещал вознаграждение за сведения о продавце. Так полиция вышла на сестру одного из негодяев, а дальше клубок размотать уже было несложно. Всё. Больше об этих гадах ни слова.

После завтрака в «Ивовом коттедже» было долгое трогательное прощание, во время которого меня обнимали, целовали, тискали, одаряли напутствиями и советами, набивали карманы конфетами, а корзину для пикника ― булочками и пирожными. После чего дружными усилиями отыскали в саду недовольного Френсиса, запихали в другую корзину, дали ему кусок колбасы, чтобы немного умилостивить; упаковали обе корзины, а также чемоданы с тонной моих игрушек, книжек и вещей в автомобиль, и можно было ехать. Но что-то не давало покоя. Пискнув, что мне надо в туалет, я вернулся в дом и с колотящимся сердцем приблизился к двери гостиной. Она была плотно закрыта. Я прижал обе ладони к дверной ручке и застыл. Страшно было так, что просто чудо, что я не намочил шорты. Чем дольше я стоял, тем больше усиливался мой страх. Я уже хотел, поджав хвост, ретироваться, хотя и чувствовал нутром, что давать задний ход ― плохая идея, что раз уж решил идти, ― иди, иначе проклятый страх никогда не отступит. Словом, ситуация была, как выражается Дживс, патовая. Но это слово я узнал значительно позже. 

― Если желаете, мы можем войти в гостиную вдвоём, ― мягко проговорил соткавшийся из пустоты Дживс и протянул мне руку.

Я вложил ладонь в его ― тёплую, большую и сильную, и страхи слегка улеглись. Даже не слегка: я почти перестал дрожать. Дживс легко надавил на ручку и толкнул дверь. Пахнуло запахом свежей мастики, и я увидел перед собой новый паркет: не тёмный, как был, а светлый, выложенный ёлочкой. Хоть я и не числился в вундеркиндах, до меня дошло: пол поменяли, чтобы убрать пятна крови. Затем я увидел новые обои, совсем не голубые, как прежние, а зелёные, с каким-то волнистым рисунком. Шторы на окнах тоже были незнакомые: из бордовой, спадающей тяжёлыми складками ткани с лиственными узорами. И не было рояля. На том месте стоял журнальный столик с огромной вазой, полной цветов, в которых я узнал любимые мамины розы из нашего сада. И только диван, за которым я прятался, стоял на старом месте. Я ближе придвинулся к Дживсу, не решаясь переступить порог. Пальцы Дживса сжались сильнее, мне стало почти больно, я задрал голову и с ужасом увидел в его глазах слёзы. Он смотрел на место, где раньше стоял рояль, а губы что-то беззвучно шептали.

― Дживс! ― я обнял его за пояс ― выше я просто не доставал.

― Прошу простить меня, мастер Бертрам. ― Он поднял меня на руки, и я почувствовал, как сильно колотится под пиджаком его сердце. ― Я чувствую себя виноватым из-за того, что не уберёг ваших родителей, ― тихо пояснил он.

― Ты не виноват! ― торопливо возразил я. ― Тебя там даже не было! ― Вдруг внезапная мысль пронзила меня. Рука метнулась ко рту. Я ощутил, как покрываюсь липким потом.

― Мастер Бертрам? ― спросил Дживс с тревогой.

― Я должен был их отвлечь! ― проревел я отчаянно.

― Кого отвлечь? ― Дживс обеспокоенно заглянул мне в лицо.

― Злодеев! ― Я недоумевал, как Дживс, такой умный, не понимает, что это я во всём виноват. ― Ведь я сидел за диваном! Я должен был что-нибудь выкрикнуть, выпрыгнуть, их отвлечь! Как в кино с бандитами. А мама с папой бы убежали и были бы сейчас живы!

― О, мастер Бертрам, ― прошептал Дживс, вытирая своим платком текущие по моим щекам слёзы. ― Ваши родители никогда бы не убежали, оставив вас. И я уверен: то, что вы не пострадали, было для них в последние минуты большим утешением.

Со мною на руках он подошёл к вазе, вынул одну из роз и протянул мне:  
― Когда приедете в поместье миссис Треверс, вложите между страниц и высушите на память.

Дживс не прекращал меня удивлять. Впрочем, на этом тема цветов в тот день не закончились.

Спустя час набитый чемоданами автомобиль наконец тронулся с места. Спустя час ― потому что мне и правда сперва понадобилось в туалет, а потом я ещё раз попрощался с миссис Макинтош, миссис Арчер, Бейли, Вайолет, Мэри, Джинни и Энн, а потом Френсису надоело сидеть в корзине и пришлось бежать на кухню за новым куском колбасы. Я махал рукой, пока мы не миновали ворота, автомобиль начал было ускоряться, но тут нас догнал зычный оклик:  
― …Мастер Вустер, куда же вы, а цветы?!

Дживс нажал на тормоза, и из ворот выбежал Пит ― наш садовник. Я до сих пор не упомянул его, потому что он никак не принимал участия в описываемых событиях и вообще жил не в особняке, а в деревне, приходил в сад с первыми лучами и где-то перед обедом уходил. В церемонии встречи и прощания он тоже не затесался, потому что относился к нежностям, примерно как Френсис, только не имел привычки выпускать когти.

― Вот, получите и распишитесь. Высший сорт, ― раскрасневшийся от бега Пит протянул мне огромный благоухающий букет. ― Тут и те, что обожала миссис, и те, что нравились хозяину. Три часа выбирал. Как же вы так ― едва не уехали? Разве можно на могилу и без цветов?

Я ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. Стыдно признать, но после посещения гостиной я себя не чувствовал готовым к очередному испытанию. Однако цветы, разумеется, взял и искренне Пита поблагодарил.

― Я бы посоветовал посещение кладбища отложить, ― осторожно произнёс Дживс, когда мы отъехали. ― Вы за прошедшие сутки пережили достаточно волнений.

Но я не мог уже сдать назад. Это было бы как-то подло по отношению к маме и папе. И потому, упрямо сжав зубы, замотал головой.

― Если вы настаиваете, ― уступил Дживс, и автомобиль свернул к деревенской часовне.

На кладбище оказалось не так страшно, как в гостиной. Вцепившись в руку Дживса, я подошёл к свежей могиле, между чужих цветов пристроил свои и ещё долго стоял, недоумённо моргая на обтёсанный камень ― всё, что осталось от двоих весёлых, красивых, таких любимых, нужных, живых... Разумеется, под глазами у меня было мокро, но меня не трясло. Я крепко держался за Дживса и знал, что поступаю правильно, мама и папа меня бы одобрили.

После кладбища Дживс отвёз меня к тёте Далии, и было ещё несколько хороших дней ― насколько дни могут быть хорошими, если ты только что лишился обоих родителей. Я разнимал Френсиса с Огастусом ― тётиным котом, я на пару с Анджелой обживал чердак Бринкли-Корта, строя из старых стульев и ширм пиратский форт, я кидал кокосы в корзину на ярмарке в Бринкли, а большой белый попугай с жёлтым хохолком, сидевший на плече у непрерывно острившего одноногого человека на костылях, вынул для меня из остроконечной шляпы, обшитой звёздами, настоящее волшебное предсказание. Я помню его до сих пор, слово в слово: «Мой Друг, твоя любовь и доброта заполнили глубокий след проклятья». Дживс объяснил, что это из Шекспира. Откуда он это знает? Ну, он-то ладно, он знает всё. А откуда знает Шекспир?

А потом хорошим дням пришёл конец: приехала тётя Агата со своим шофёром, мои вещи погрузили в машину, я промочил слезами нянин фартук, обнялся со всеми по очереди, даже с дядей Томом, хотя он и не любитель обниматься. Тётя Далия пообещала мне позаботиться о Френсисе ― тётя Агата не позволила взять его в свой дом, и тёти из-за этого громко между собой переругались. И всё. Долгого прощания, как в «Ивовом коттедже», не вышло, потому что тётя Агата торопилась. Я даже не успел попрощаться с каждым из слуг в отдельности, только помахал, отъезжая, всем разом. 

С Дживсом я, кстати, не попрощался. Его я к тому моменту не видел несколько дней. Доставив меня в Бринкли-Корт, он уехал обратно, в «Ивовый коттедж». Наверное, дом всё ещё продолжали готовить к продаже. Конечно, мы обменялись при расставании чем-то вроде: «Пока, Дживс!» и «До свидания, мастер Бертрам», но это не было прощанием в том смысле, о котором говорю я ― когда от твоей жизни отрезают кусок: дом, человека или кота. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что мы расстаёмся надолго. Может быть, навсегда.

По дороге из Бринкли-Корта тётя Агата рассказала, как ей за меня стыдно, что я уже большой мальчик, мужчина, а месяц ― долгий срок, особенно для ребёнка, и мне пора уже прекратить разводить сырость, взять себя в руки и во всём её слушаться. В Вулэм-Черси первым делом тётя велела мне принять ванну и переодеться в купленные ею вещи, потому что я, по её словам, весь был в кошачьей шерсти. Вообще-то я люблю плескаться в ванной, но тётя Агата отказалась забирать из Бринкли-Корта мои игрушки ― ну, вы поняли ― потому что я уже большой. А я всегда привык купаться с жёлтым резиновым утёнком. Без него я почувствовал себя таким одиноким, что наплакал в ванну столько же воды, сколько там до этого было, и едва не затопил весь этот жуткий Вулэм-Черси. В общем, так себе получилось купание. А когда я вылез, пришлось залазить в дурацкую новую одежду, которая мне совершенно не нравилась. В ней я выглядел, как маленький пастор, разве что без пасторского воротничка. Одевшись, я спросил у назначенного мне камердинера, можно ли мне перекусить, на что тот ответил, что к обеду прозвонят в гонг. Наплакавшись, я жутко проголодался, а чёртов гонг даже не думал бренчать. Надо ли говорить, что дьяволоподобная тётя лично преградила путь в автомобиль корзине с собранными мне в дорогу сладостями? Хорошо хоть, пудовую хрестоматию «Выдержки из стихотворений британских поэтов ― для детей», в которую я, следуя совету Дживса, засунул розу, тётя Агата за борт не выкинула. Поняв, что перекуса не будет, я не заплакал только потому, что уже выплакал всё, что во мне было, в ванну.

И хорошо, что не заплакал, потому что в комнату как раз вошла тётя Агата, а, как мне было рассказано по дороге из Бринкли-Корта, плакс она ненавидела так же, как слюнтяев и тряпок, и высказывала всё, что о них думает, прямо в лицо. В этом мне пришлось убедиться впоследствии ещё десятки тысяч раз. Но тогда она явилась, чтобы меня проэкзаменовать. Её интересовали мой уровень владения математикой, а также навыки написания диктанта. Как я уже обмолвился выше, к вундеркиндам я не принадлежал, кроме того, был выплакан, как выжатая тряпочка, до икоты ― если только выжатые тряпочки икают. Плюс ко всему голоден и боялся экзаменаторшу до дрожи. Поэтому не стоит удивляться, что результатом тётя Агата осталась крайне недовольна, о чём сразу же и сообщила в самых ― как это? ― нелицеприятных выражениях. Разумеется, она делала это для моего блага, чтобы я извлёк из ошибок урок, в будущем постарался исправиться и всё такое. Не понимаю, почему она просто не придушила меня подушкой, чтобы такое ничтожество, как я, более не коптило воздух.

Миг, когда она наконец ушла, стал первым относительно светлым моментом моего пребывания в Вулэм-Черси. Впрочем, не стану пугать читателя, не хочу, чтобы вместо золотых или цвета воронова крыла локонов у него заколосилась седина, а то и вовсе ― плешь. В сентябре я пошёл в начальную школу, а когда мне стукнуло одиннадцать, меня отправили в закрытую частную школу-интернат, где были свои минусы в виде учёбы, учителей, директора, розог и невкусной еды, но в целом жилось неплохо и весело, и к тёте Агате я возвращался только на каникулы. Потом был Итон, а после ― развесёлый Оксфорд, куда я поехал не один, а с камердинером. Но всё это было ещё очень и очень не скоро. Всё это было далёким будущим, и в тот ужасный день, о котором я веду речь, я о нём даже не подозревал. Когда тётя ушла, я напился воды из графина, потому что очень хотелось пить, и прямо в дурацком костюме пастора забрался под одеяло. Выпитая вода подействовала на меня, как свойственно иногда действовать выпитой воде, особенно, если речь идёт о перепуганном, задёрганном, заснувшем от усталости мальчишке. От сырости и холода я проснулся, представил, как мне влетит от тёти Агаты и ― видимо вода в организме всё ещё оставалась ― тихо, чтобы ненароком не привлечь ничьего внимания, горько и безутешно зарыдал. 

Таким меня и застал Дживс. 

Нет, вы не ошиблись: именно Дживс. Не смерть с косой, не ангел мщения с огненным мечом наперевес, не продавец мороженого. Гораздо лучше. Дживс неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к кровати.

― Пожалуйста, мастер Бертрам, не плачьте. ― Мне показалось, его голос дрогнул.

Он протянул навстречу руки, но я, хоть и жаждал повиснуть у него на шее, не мог себе этого позволить, боясь раскрытия компрометирующих подробностей. Дживс оценил ситуацию и со свойственной ему проницательностью всё понял. Жестом заправского фокусника он достал из воздуха жёлтого резинового утёнка, грушу и сэндвич с ветчиной, вручил все эти сокровища мне и со словами: «Не волнуйтесь, мастер Бертрам, я всё здесь уберу, никто ничего не узнает» умерцал наполнять ванну.

Только в ванне, куда я погрузился с утёнком и грушей (сэндвич к тому времени исчез), я обрёл наконец-то дар речи.

― Дживс! ― захлёбываясь словами, залопотал я. ― Дживс! Я так тебе ужасно рад! Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно! Как ты сюда попал?! Неужели ты не боишься тётю Агату?! Ты скоро уедешь обратно, и я снова останусь один?!

― Нет, мастер Бертрам, вы больше не останетесь один, ― торжественно пообещал Дживс. ― Дворецкий мистера Грегсона только что включил меня в штат на позицию младшего лакея. И обещаю, что предприму все старания, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице до должности вашего личного камердинера.

***

Знаете, что-то я слишком углубился в прошлое. Живи сегодняшним днём, как выразился кто-то из Дживсовых знакомых. Ну так вот, возвращаясь ко дню сегодняшнему и не законченной мной трогательной, я бы даже сказал, пасторальной ― не уверен, что это то слово, которое сюда нужно, но оно мне определённо нравится, ― сцене. Если читатель помнит, Бертрам грохнулся на колено перед девушкой Бертрамовой мечты, а д. Б. м. прочирикала: «Кукушоночек мой, я согласна!» Ну, а после таких слов, сами понимаете, мир обычно взрывается красками, присутствующих охватывает эйфория, и конфетти выстреливают фонтанами в зенит.

― Милый, ― нежно прощебетала Свити, ― когда мы поженимся, будем всегда неразлучны, мы двое: я и ты.

― Двое? ― не улавливая её мысли, переспросил я. ― Как это ― двое? А Дживс?

Барбара нахмурила хорошенький лобик.

― А при чём тут Дживс?

― Как это: при чём? ― удивился я. ― А без него ― как же? Где я, там и Дживс. По-иному не бывать.

― Что значит, не бывать? ― скривила подурневший рот Барбара Свитботтом.

― То и значит, ― ответил я ей чёрным по английскому (или как-то ещё похоже), ― не бывать ― стало быть, не бывать. Где Дживс, там и Вустер, где Вустер, там Дживс, и ничто никогда не поколеблет это неколебимое что-то там.

― Ах, вот как? ― скособочив страхолюдную рожу, мерзко проскрежетала Свитботтом. ― Ах, вот так?!

― Да, именно так, а иначе никак, ― с достоинством подытожил я.

После чего изящно поднялся с колена, развернулся и, насвистывая, зашагал домой, на Беркли-Меншенс, где Дживс уже наверняка приготовил нам ужин.


End file.
